1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to machinery for working malleable materials (particularly metals), and more particularly to machinery for deburring and pinch rolling of tubular work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes mainly cutting tool machinery for deburring, and relatively more complex devices for pinch rolling various circumferentially applied shapes to generally tubular stock. In many forms, especially where cutting tools are involved, such machinery requires outside perimeter drive applied to the work, and that in itself, is relatively complex in that it requires variable jaw "chucking" of the work.
Cutting tools always require periodic sharpening or replacement and their performance after the tool is used for a time is relatively less effective as compared to that achieved while new. The cost for such replacements of cutting tools and for the maintenance labor involved are negative factors respecting the economics of their use.
The manner in which the invention provides an efficient and relatively inexpensive (in first cost and in subsequent costs) machine based on rolling operations without cutting tools will be evident as the description proceeds.